


Leave Out All the Rest (implied slash)

by sky_queen3



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Fanvids, Implied Relationships, M/M, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_queen3/pseuds/sky_queen3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a friendship video that while being made became a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Out All the Rest (implied slash)

**Author's Note:**

> Moved to Vimeo because after a few years, youtube decided to block that one Linkin Park song. -_-

Please tell me the video will show up out of preview mode...


End file.
